


Playing Dress-up

by geckoch



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Body Worship, Clothed Sex, Disguise, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Makeup, Nipple Play, Piercings, Quickies, Scars, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Undercover, Vaginal Fisting, Wall Sex, mentioned exhibitionism, temporary body modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoch/pseuds/geckoch
Summary: Five times on undercover missions when Finn and Rey fooled around while putting the finishing touches on their disguises.





	1. Tucked in Tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



> Happy Finnrey Exchange! I really hope you enjoy! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross-species disguises present our heroes with some slight anatomical challenges.

Finn and Rey studied their disguises in the mirror. They could almost pass for the new money Yraxians on honeymoon they were supposed to be, except for one detail. 

"This is going to be a problem," said Rey.

"What?" Finn asked, innocently deadpan. He almost managed to keep a straight face.

Rey smothered a laugh against his shoulder. "This," she said, grabbing his cock. Even when he was soft, the tissue-thin, skin-tight bodysuits currently in fashion left nothing to the imagination. "This is a big problem."

"Well, I appreciate you calling it a _big_ problem," Finn managed to get out, before they both dissolved into helpless giggles again. 

Yraxians and humans looked very similar on the outside, except for some slight differences in genitalia. The (sexy, distracting, mouth-watering) contours of Rey's mons would pass muster, but a Yraxian penis and testicles stayed internal, sheathed safely out of harm's way, until sexually aroused. 

"Maybe," Finn suggested, almost managing to keep a straight face, "I'm just really slutty."

That set Rey off laughing again, so he couldn't resist going on. "And you're not taking care of my needs, so I'm just going to throw myself-" he threw himself onto their bed dramatically and sprawled in a seductive pose "-at every alien in this casino, right in front of you. Add a little drama to our cover!"

When Rey had recovered herself, face flushed from more than laughing, Finn knew, she crawled on top of him and pinned him down. "That sounds like a really hot way to get ourselves in entirely too much trouble." She kissed him deeply, letting out a little moan. "Let's save that one for when we get home, hmm?" 

"Okay, better plan." He unzipped the bodysuit and wriggled out enough to access himself. Under Rey's heated gaze, he carefully manipulated his balls up inside himself and pulled his half-hard cock back to hold them in place.

"Where is that?" she asked, studying his anatomy with curiosity.

"If I were an engine you'd know," he teased.

She rolled her eyes and planted another kiss on him. "If you were an engine, I wouldn't be in love with you."

"Inguinal canals," he said. "It's where they were before they dropped."

Her fingers traced gentle paths on his inner thighs. "Would it feel good if I touched there? Fucked you with my fingers."

"Yeah," he said, word twisting into a strangled whimper. 

"I really want to."

"I really want you to."

"But we have to go to dinner." Rey's eyes sparkled. "We'll have to wait until after."

Finn whimpered. "You are not making this easier, you know that?" 

As much as Rey tried to play the cool, teasing tormenter, her hand was shaking as she stroked his cheek. "I'll get you some of my underthings, they should be tight enough to hold you in place."

"But what if it's not?" Finn asked, breathless. "Maybe we need more."

Rey bit her lip, breathing heavily. "Like what?"

"You know those temporary piercings people do for fun?"

This time Rey did groan aloud. "Stars, Finn, you're going to kill me. Let me see what I have."

She found needles in their medical supplies and an approximation of jewelry in her extensive collection of useless junk that she refused to throw away "in case."

Well, Finn admitted to himself as he watched her sterilizing the little rings, her scavenger habits had paid off this time.

Spreading his legs wide for her, Finn released his cock and it bobbed up so fast it slapped against his stomach. Her fingers traced gently around his pubic area, mapping out where she was going to pierce him. They were steady now and she was looking at him with that intent concentration she got when she was deep in a mechanical project.

"I'm going to be careful," she whispered.

"I know. I trust you."

The first prick of the needle made him gasp. The hot intensity of the pain, so close by, made his cock twitch in confused excitement. "Good," he whimpered, wanting to reassure Rey, "it's really good."

With a sly smile, she ducked her head and sucked him as she swabbed something cool and tingling over the next spot. He wailed and gripped the sheets. "Rey!" As second after her mouth disappeared, the needle pricked him again. 

Gaining confidence rapidly, she completed the rest in quick succession, parallel lines of little piercings leaving Finn with needy, aching heat radiating through his groin. 

Rey was flushed and sweating, looking at him like he was the only person in the universe. "How are we going to tuck you in like this?" Her hand wrapped around his anching cock and gave a playfully chastising squeeze.

"But, Rey," Finn said innocently, "I thought we didn't have time before dinner."

"We'll be fashionably late," she growled, kissing him hard as she struggled with her own bodysuit. Finn helped her escape the sleeves and she shoved it down enough to sit on his cock, both of them moaning at the sensation.

"I love you," Finn moaned against her mouth, hand sliding down between them to rub her clit. They'd done this so many times it was automatic, pure muscle memory, to find the way she liked it.

"I love you too." Rey's lips pulled away as she sat back on her heels, reaching down behind her to-

"Oh!"

"There," she moaned, "there, is that good?" Her fingers pressed up past his balls, thrusting inside him gently in a rhythm to match the rocking of her hips.

"Yes, yes, yes!" They had never done this before, he'd never even tried it with himself. Finn arched under her, needy and desperate, desperate to get deeper in her and get her deeper in him. His fingers flew over her clit, encouraging.

"Oh, Finn, oh, love!" When she came, she took him with her.

They lay together, sweaty and panting, for a little while before Rey climbed off and kissed his lips. "They'll forgive us at dinner," she murmured, "we're newlyweds."

She left him catching his breath on the bed as she made a quick trip to the fresher. A few moments later, she was back with a damp cloth. "Can I do it?"

He nodded eagerly. Even though it was too soon to do anything with the feeling, Finn loved the sensation of her dragging the cool cloth over his oversensitized skin, soothing and painful at the same time. "There's a ribbon in my bag," he told her. "I meant to give it to you for your hair-"

"I can wear it later."

He tucked himself tight while she got the ribbon. It was a light, lively, sea green, and Rey gave him a sweet, sentimental smile at the color. Finn grinned. She knew he'd picked it for her.

With gentle precision, she strapped him down with crisscrossing lines of ribbon, securing it with a tidy bow at his perineum. When she was finished, she stared down with open, delighted lust. "Beautiful." She kissed along her handiwork reverently. "Really beautiful. Come see."

She helped him stand on shaky legs and led Finn to the mirror. The sight took his breath away. He looked like _art_. Really sexy erotic art that got banned from the museum and needed an appreciative art collector with with a quick mind and a sunny smile to lick him down there until he wailed.

She kissed his shoulder as she trailed her fingers over the smooth, corseted surface they'd created to hide his genitals. "I'm going to be thinking of this all night. All the things we can try."

"Me too." 

They really were late now, so they settled for quickly wiping the sweat off each other with damp cloths before helping each other back into their body suits. If they still smelled like sex, well, they were supposed to be on their honeymoon, after all.

Finally, they took a last look in the mirror. Nice Yraxian couple, nothing to see here.

"Now they'll never know our shameful secret," intoned Finn solemnly, "your tragic failure to satisfy me in bed, leaving me needy and... dangling at all times." He shook his head. "Our fake marriage is a sham."

Rey fell against him in another gale of giggles. "Come on," she finally managed, wiping her eyes, "we have to go."

Hand in hand, they ventured out to put their cover to the test.


	2. Uniform Inspection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rey play Sith Lord and Stormtrooper.

They looked down at the two sets of armor laid out on the bed.

"Okay," Finn sighed, resigned to his fate, "I guess I'm the Stormtrooper."

"You can be the Sith Lord if you want," said Rey.

He perked up despite himself. "Yeah?" 

"Yeah," she said, with the smile he'd fallen in love with. 

Excitement was starting to bubble up inside him. "Can we have hand signals so you can do Force stuff? Like-" He stretched an arm out towards a chair across the room, focusing intently, and slowly lifted his hand. The chair lifted with it. He lowered his hand. The chair settled to the floor. He laughed and swept Rey into a hug. "Okay, that's really fun. Let's do this."

It was easy enough for Finn to change into the Sith garb but Rey was eyeing her new uniform like a locked safe.

"You might have to help me with the armor," Rey said, as she shrugged out of her loose, light desert attire. "It's not really what I'm used to."

"Yeah, of course." Finn bit his lip as he grinned, letting his eyes wander.

Rey hopped up on the bed and sat cross legged, cheerfully unselfconscious. "Well, this is hardly fair. I only got to see you naked for a second."

"But I'm your evil overlord," teased Finn.

"Mmm." Rey grinned back at him, a mischeivous twinkle in her eyes. "Maybe you shouldn't be fair, then." She jumped to her feet, small breasts jiggling, and snapped off what had to be the worst salute in the history of the galaxy. "Space Cadet Rey reporting for evil duty, sir!"

Finn couldn't stifle his laughter. Once he had himself somewhat under control, he schooled his face into a serious, Sith Lord-ly expression and regarded her coolly. "Space Cadet." He determinedly suppressed another bout of giggles. "You are out of uniform."

"Couldn't figure out how to put it on, sir!" 

He stalked around her, Sith robes swishing, and trailed a hand over her jaw. 

"Without your armor, cadet, anyone-" he grabbed her between the legs "-could take advantage." He slid two gloved fingers smoothly into her. "These could be a resistance traitor's fingers inside you."

It probably didn't have quite the same extra filthy kick to it with Rey's background, but she still moaned through her laugh as she wriggled on his fingers. "Oh no, sir, not that!"

He let her go abruptly. "Pick up that lower underlayer, cadet." She picked up the upper piece. "Really? Are you kidding?" he asked, dropping the Sith Lord voice.

"None of this looks like clothes!"

"Okay, it's the other- no. No. That one." He cleared his throat. "Now, put it on." He considered explaining how pants worked, but Rey seemed to have that part under control once she'd gotten them oriented correctly. "Good."

He passed her boots, then shin guards, working his way up until she was dressed to the waist. Rey looked really good in armor. Really, really good. He resisted the urge to rub himself through his Sith robe. Later. 

Stalking in a circle around her, he turned her to face the mirror and deftly unfastened the access latch at the crotch plate and unzipped her undergarment. From a logistical standpoint, they were going to be stuck in these uniforms for a while, so she ought to know how to work it. From a less logistical standpoint, he really wanted to finger her some more.

This time he was able to get three fingers in. Rey moaned, legs shaking. 

"What about my top armor, sir? Why do I need that?" She arched her chest up and looked at him expectantly in the mirror.

He laid a slap across her right breast, just hard enough to sting. "Count, Cadet."

"One, sir!" She dropped out of character to add, "Do it harder than that, Finn."

His second slap left a red handprint on her left breast and her hips jerked on his fingers. "Two, sir!"

"Better?"

"Yeah, come on." The third slap made her gasp in pleasure. "Three, sir!"

By the time he reached ten, they were both panting and Rey's breasts were red and hot under his hand.

He tweaked a nipple. "Ready to put your upper armor on, cadet?"

"Yes, sir." She pressed her hips back against him as she bent to reach for the upper piece of her bodysuit, trying to keep his fingers inside. 

Finn worked his pinky into her as he talked her through the upper armor pieces. By the time she was holding her helmet, he was in her up to the thumb joint.

"How about my helmet, sir?" She gave him a filthy grin in the mirror, rocking back against his hand. "How come I need a helmet?"

Finn swallowed back a moan. "On your knees, cadet. Turn around." 

First he made her lick his hand clean, while he figured out how to get his cock out in Sith robes. Then he bit his lip and tried not to come as she took him in her mouth. He could see up the access panel in her uniform, to where she was gaping a little. He rocked in her mouth, feeling her hot, clever tongue working him over, until he knew he couldn't take much more.

"Rey, I'm so close, oh!" She pulled off him and gripped him tight in one hand, stroking him expertly as she sucked at the base of his cock. He came all over her shouder armor.

Shakily, he knelt beside her, sliding three fingers in her again, then four, when that still felt loose and easy.

"Get it all in me," she moaned, pulling off him to lay back with her knees spread and lifted. "Come on."

Carefully, Finn made a cone with his fingers and thumb and pressed slowly inside. He didn't have especially big hands but Rey wasn't exactly huge herself, and seeing his hand stretch her open had his spent cock throbbing painfully. 

When he was seated up to the wrist, Rey hot and squeezing all around him, he rocked his fist gently. She moaned, arching up to meet him.

"Oh, Finn, like that!" She reached down and rubbed her clit hard and fast. "Keep going," she panted, "little faster."

He sped up his motions inside to match her stroking and felt it when she came, clamping down on his fist in waves as she cried out. She rubbed herself through more spasms, finally stopping to lay a hand on his wrist. 

"Okay?" he asked, gently uncurling his fingers to pull out.

"Wonderful." She grabbed the collar of his robe and pulled him down for a kiss. "I suppose we'de better finish getting dressed."

Finn sighed and laid his head on her shoulder, getting come on his cheek in the process. He picked his head back up. "No time for a nap first," he lamented.

"Not even a little one," Rey agreed mournfully. "Hold still." She leaned up to wipe the come off his cheek, then pressed her fingers to his lips. Finn licked them clean.

"Come on, time to face the mission." Finn climbed to his knees and gave her a hand up. Together, they helped each other to their feet and set to getting their uniforms back in regulation shape.


	3. Ready to Rumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rey get glammed up for an important diplomatic ritual, and get distracted in the process.

"How about 'The Jakku Junk Rat?'" asked Rey, baring her teeth at the mirror in an experimental snarl.

"Yeah, I like that." Finn scooped up more of the slightly glittering cream, sculpting Rey's hair into a high spike. The General had impressed upon them the importance of this ceremony, and planetary tradition dictated certain aesthetics. "How's this?"

Her hair glimmered, as did the dramatic zig-zags of color over her eyes and the bright paint on her lips. Even the scant fabric of her costume sparkled. Finn thought she looked gorgeous. 

"I like how it looks now. Is it going to stay up during the ritual?"

"It's supposed to. Here, you do me." 

They swapped places, Finn sitting down while Rey picked through makeup that had been provided to them.

"What do you want to be?"

It was traditional for the participants in legal ceremonies to choose a public persona. These rituals weren't just a symbolic nod to the of the days when trial by combat was the central pillar of H'frodian law and politics, the diplomats had explained, they were a cultural and artistic institution. Great stories were told in the annals of law, ceremony by ceremony, sometimes spanning years or even generations. The characters adopted by great litigants lived on as heroes and villains of legend. 

Today, acting on behalf of the Resistance, Finn and Rey would join their ranks. They would enter a the trial by combat they had been predetermined to win and, as a result of their simulated battle, H'frod would agree to the trade terms. But first Finn needed a character.

"Hmm." He pursed his lips, thinking. "Okay, you're feral, right? So maybe I'm your handler, you know, the only one who can calm you down and keep you focused on winning the match."

"Oh, that's good. You can be royalty from some fancy planet, and you went and found the most dangerous beast in the galaxy-" she snarled and snapped at his ear "-to be your enforcer."

"Prince Finn and The Jakku Junk Rat. I think they'll like us." Finn couldn't keep from grinning when he saw Rey's hands dart to the green and blue paint pots. What said fancy to a desert girl? Green and blue.

"Stop smiling so I can paint your lips." She bent as if to kiss his cheek, then seemingly remembered her own lips and lightly bumped her nose against him instead. Rey painted him in meticulous strokes, the soft little brush carressing Finn's lips and leaving pale, sparkling blue in its wake.

"I like the color."

"I like it on you." Rey smiled. "You look like royalty."

A hint of glitter accented his cheekbones, then Rey said, "Close your eyes."

Finn did. The first touch of the brush made him gasp. His skin felt so sensitive like this, with nothing to focus on but the soft stroking over his eyelids, out to his temples. The long swooping lines were so relaxing. Kind of sexy too. 

"And just a little glitter," Rey said, before the bigger brush touched his shoulder. "You can open your eyes now."

"I kind of like-" he swallowed hard, a little shiver running though him as Rey dusted down his arm in little flicks "-like it this way."

She hummed thoughtfully as she moved on to the other arm. "Feels good?"

"Yeah."

Finished with his arms, her brush danced around Finn's throat and he squirmed at the vulnerable, ticklish tease of it. She moved down, flicking along his clavicles, then along the neckline of the stretchy, one-piece garment he wore.

There were several traditional cuts of H'frodian legal regalia. Finn had chosen the one that would cover his scar. 

It might have covered his back, but it was more than a little revealing in the front. The arm holes were so wide and the fabric covering his chest so narrow that his nipples peeked out on either side. When Rey's brush flicked over one, he gasped.

She dusted her way down one side of his ribs, then up the other, giving his other nipple a little extra attention.

"Hmm." Suddenly, her hand was between his legs, pulling the stretchy fabric to one side to leave his cock jutting up in the cool air. "So you don't make a mess," she said, then pinched both his nipples hard.

He cried out, arching into her hands. "Rey, oh...."

"I have to make sure they're nice and hard so I can paint them right," she said reasonably, as she rolled and twisted. It felt so good. They both knew Finn could come just from having his nipples played with and now, with his eyes closed and nothing else to focus on, Rey had him writhing already.

"I want to get rough with you," she said, and he could hear how turned on she was too, "tell me if I overdo it."

She pinched him hard, keeping her fingers clamped tight and giving rhythmic little pulls that had him moaning in pain and pleasure. Then she let go, and the feeling of blood rushing back to his abused nipples made him gasp.

Rey must have stepped around him because he felt her blow gently on his oversensitized nipples, making him squirm. Then, careful not to smear her lipstick, she bit his right nipple. Just her teeth and tongue were on him, biting and pulling hard, licking the tip over and over. He wanted her to suck so badly, but he knew she wouldn't - it would make a mess of both of them. He squirmed in his seat, fighting the urge to arch up into her mouth. 

He whimpered when she pulled away. "Rey, please, oh-!"

Her teeth closed on his other nipple. He didn't know if she was biting him harder or if the wet chill on his other nipple had him especially sensitive. This time, her lips brushed his chest and she pulled back, tutting. 

"Open your eyes a second, Finn." Rey's voice was hoarse.

He did, and moaned at what he saw. Elegant, fancy makeup contrasted with how utterly debauched he looked, with his wet, swollen nipples and cock exposed and glistening. The lip print on his left pectoral left no doubt to what had been happening to him.

Rummaging around the table, Rey said, "Tell me a story. How did a high class type like you get like _this_?"

"Well, the- the Jakku Junk Rat is too uncivilized to care about all my money. So-" Rey picked up two little applicator syringes. "-so the only way I can control her is by letting her use my body."

With quick, clever fingers, Rey had unscrewed the tips of the syringes and depressed the plungers, emptying out whatever glittery cosmetic had been in there. "I like that," she said. She pressed them to his nipples. 

"And I'm barely holding on, it's all getting out of contro-" he broke off in a moan as she eased the plungers back, sucking his nipples with the pair of syringes. "Oh, oh, Rey!"

"Think I should pump them up and leave my paint on you?" she asked, leaning close to lick under his ear. "They did say interplanetary court can get pretty raunchy." 

The H'frodian delegation _had_ said that, right before asking whether either of them had any "sex tentacles." Apparently the local legal enthusiasts loved a good sex tentacles spot.

"Yeah," he moaned, "okay, yeah, harder." The idea of showing off his pumped nipples to a crowd was shockingly hot and he shifted needily on his seat.

"There you go," Rey said, easing the makeshift pumps back farther. "Am I hurting you?"

"No." Finn looked at her in the mirror. "Could you? I'll tell you when to stop."

"Of course." She nuzzled his temple as she increased the pressure. Finn moaned and pressed against her. He could feel the swelling, stretching pull of the pumps and it had him so close. 

He waited until it was almost too much and gasped, "There, right there."

There had to be a locking mechanism on the syringes, because with a couple deft twists Rey fixed them in place and let go, leaving them dangling, tugging a little extra at his nipples with the force of gravity.

"Now," she said, coming around to straddle him, "I think the Jakku Junk Rat's not going to leave your poor nipples alone until you get her off." 

Finn reached between her legs, with what he deemed to be an appropriate whimper. He rubbed her through the stretch fabric until she pushed it aside. 

"Don't tease," she said, moaning as he slid a his middle finger into her. "It's dangerous."

"What- what are you going to do?" he asked hopefully, pressing his palm up against her as he crooked his finger.

Rey took the pumps in her hands, toying with them. "Is this what you want?"

Finn nodded eagerly and gasped when she gave the pumps two little flicks of her fingers. "More, I can take some more."

She moaned as she rode his hand. Her hands trembled as she released the locks and began to pull, sucking his nipples further into the syringes. Finn could feel her dripping on his palm and his cock ached.

He shifted his hand to help her get a better angle.

"There," she moaned, "right there." Her hands jerked when she came, tugging painfully at his nipples. It was almost enough, he could feel himself dripping.

Finn was trembling as she lifted herself off his hand.

"Do you want me to pull these off or release the pressure?" she asked. 

"Pull them." Finn couldn't suppress a whimper.

Rey slid the syringes off him with slow, careful pressure. The stretch had him gasping even before he could see the results in the mirror. Then the pair of syringes popped off and he saw the big, swollen buds jutting out. Rey flicked them with her thumbs and he moaned. 

"Gorgeous," Rey sighed. She reached for the blue, shimmery paint pot and a delicate brush.

Finn didn't know whether to arch into her brush strokes or shy away, his nipples were so desperately oversensitive. She swirled the brush around the tip of one nipple and he came with a wail, shivering and jerking as she finished painting through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

"Okay?" she asked, towling him off gently and tucking him back in his costume. 

"Yeah." He looked at them in the mirror, Rey decorated in red and gold with harsh, angular shapes, Finn in blue and green curves, except for the glimmering lip print ringing his left pectoral. "We look really good, don't we?"

"We do," agreed Rey, sounding pleased. "Do you think they have a collar I can wear?"

"We should ask. And a chain. I can hold it when we make our entrances."

"Oh, that's perfect! I'll snarl and snap at the fans and you'll hold me back."

"Yes!"

They were definitely going to bring the house down out there for diplomacy, Finn thought.


	4. Up Against It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes have some fun with the force and a conveniently placed wall.

"Finn," called Rey, voice muffled by the fabric, "help."

Barely suppressing his laughter, Finn came to her aid. "How did you even get it like this?" he wondered aloud as he helped her extract her head and one arm from one of the sleeves of the elaborate gown. "Here, okay, now let's fix the clasps." With fond exasperation, he began unclipping and reclipping misplaced fasteners.

"How did you get it on _right_? These clothes are impossible."

"Still simpler than Stormtrooper armor. There, see?" He turned her towards the mirror by the hips. 

They looked good. A fashionable society couple in the billowing, low cut gowns that were all the rage this season. Sea green, to match the ribbon in Rey's hair. 

He hugged her from behind and she snuggled back against him. 

"Thanks," she said, turning to kiss him. 

They made out leaning against the mirror, kissing and cuddling, nuzzling each other's hair. "You look really pretty," Finn told her, between kisses.

"So do you." Rey lifted layer after layer of his skirts until she could get a hand on him and Finn gasped. 

"Let me catch up." He fished through hers until he found her bare hips. "Here," he said, sliding his hands down to the backs of her thighs, "if I-" He lifted her easily, but keeping her up proved trickier than he thought with only the slippery mirror to brace against.

"I can-" 

He felt some of the weight lift as Rey bouyed herself up with the force.

They grinned at each other. "We make a good team," Finn said, planting a peck on her nose.

"The best," she agreed. When lined them up and slid into her, they both gasped and clung to each other. They took it slow and easy, rocking against each other. "Here," Rey said, "let me-"

A gentle, buzzing vibration started up between them, at first centered around Rey's clit, making her bite her lip and groan, then spreading along their skin where it met, along Finn's cock and inside Rey.

"Oh!" Finn gasped and moaned against Rey's mouth as he felt the gentle buzz spread further back, over his balls and perineum, seeming to resonate inside him, stimulating his prostate. 

"Good?" Rey panted, kissing her way to nip at Finn's ear.

"So good," he moaned, rocking faster. He bent his head to suck at a nipple. Rey moaned and the vibrations increased, making Finn whimper and hold her tighter.

"That's it, almost there," she moaned, hands sliding over Finn's back. "Harder, Finn, little harder."

He thrust harder, holding back a wail at the sensations. 

Rey muffled a scream against his shoulder as she came, biting so hard it hurt. Lightning shot through him, the vibrations from his cock to inside him almost painfully strong and continuing just a little too long as he came and came.

Shaking, Finn eased Rey down to stand. They both leaned against the mirror, panting.

"You could do that any time, couldn't you?" asked Finn with a mischievous smile, once he had his breath back.

Rey grinned at him. "Any time. Anywhere. In front of anyone."

Finn shivered in delight. "We'll definitely have to try that some time."


	5. The Eye of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn is feeling self-conscious before a mission.

Rey lay on her back, hands clasped behind her head, lower legs dangling off the edge of the bed. She kicked her feet idly. "At least the disguises are easy this time."

Instead of a quip about the strict dress code of the Endorian Nudist Resort, all she got was a pensive, "Mm."

"What is it?" Frowning in concern, Rey pushed herself up on her elbows. 

She understood as soon as she looked at Finn. He was looking over his shoulder, into the mirror. Suddently wanting very badly to touch him, she slid off the bed to her feet. "Hey," she said gently, laying a hand on his bare hip. He shifted his weight just a little, leaning into her touch. 

"I know it's stupid," he said, with an embarrassed, self-depracating little smile that looked terribly unhappy. "It's not like we're there to win beauty prizes."

"Finn," she said, dismayed that she didn't have the right words to convince him, "you're gorgeous. With or without this." She planted a gentle kiss between his shoulders, at the top of the scar and pulled him to her, hugging him from behind and tucking her head on his shoulder, pressing the whole length of her body up against him. She knew it always comforted her to be close to him, skin to skin, and she knew Finn was the same. Neither of them had anything like this before, someone to touch and be touched by.

He laid his arms over hers with a sweet, pleased little sigh.

"Can I touch you - your mind I mean?" she asked, feeling first-time jitters all over again at the idea. It was an intimacy they'd only shared a few times, and just brief little touches, feelings of love and comfort. This, what she wanted to do with Finn now, was different. "I want to show you what you do to me."

"Okay." He caught her eyes in the mirror with a sweet, shy smile.

They twined their fingers together as Rey stretched out her consciousness.

"Can you feel me?" she asked, making gentle contact. Finn nodded and she let the sensory link deepen, opening herself to him. She shifted against him to let him feel how good his body felt against hers. He gave a little gasp as the gentle rub of scar tissue brought her left nipple to hardness, and his along with it. She moaned at how sweetly responsive he was. Rocking gently against his back, Rey ran her hands over his body, following the muscles of his hips, his chest, letting her pleasure and lust flow through the bond between them. "I want to look at you," she said, kissing his neck, "I want you to feel how hot you get me."

With a pang of loss at the contact that she knew both of them felt, she stepped back looking at Finn from head to to. Stars, he was beautiful. Her eyes wandered from his strong, scarred back to the curve of his ass, down his lovely legs, and she let him feel how much looking made her want him. 

She could practically hear the impish smile on his face as he asked, "Aren't you supposed to say something about looks being superficial and how you'd love me no matter how disfigured I am?"

"They are. I would." She stepped close to tug on one temptingly cute earlobe with her teeth. "But I also want to fuck you. When I look at you, when I touch you," she paused to lick from just behind his ear down along his jaw, catching a drop of sweat, "when I taste you. I _want_ you, Finn."

She slid a hand down between them to touch herself and Finn gasped in pleasure. She turned them gently towards the mirror, meeting Finn's eyes in the reflection.

"I want you too. I want you, and I love you, and oh-" Finn broke off with a needy cry as Rey rubbed her clit to the sight of her beautiful boyfriend in the mirror, writhing in her pleasure. He felt so warm and good pressing back against her, letting her snuggle up to him as she touched herself. Leaning against him, she brought her other hand between her legs, fingering herself. She wanted to see him feel it, to get him hot and needy in places he didn't even have. 

He squirmed and pressed his legs together, shifting his hips as if trying to get her phantom fingers deeper. "Rey, oh, please, like that."

Lust swept through her like a sand-wave. Stars, he was so sexy. She kissed and nuzzled his neck as she fingered herself deeper, rubbed her clit harder. The _idea_ that Finn could feel it all, the way he looked needily rocking his hips on nothing,  
had her even hotter than her own touch.

"Finn," she moaned, "oh, Finn, love, I'm so close. Can you feel it?"

"Yes!" Precome ran down his untouched cock in pearlescent drops. 

She looked up to his sweet, innocent face, lips parted and eyes half closed in ecstasy. She came, jerking against his back, and felt his knees buckle along with hers as he spilled. She caught them both with the Force, holding them up so she could watch Finn's bliss in the mirror as she rubbed herself through a second orgasm, then a third. 

Gently, she lowered them both to thr floor and eased their minds apart, crawling into Finn's arms to cuddle in the afterglow. 

"Wow," Finn panted, face pressed against her hair.

"Wow is right." She turned her head to kiss him. "You're always wow to me."

"So are you," said Finn, rubbing their noses together. Sometimes Rey thought it was a sign, the way they both craved touch just as much. She kissed him again.

"We'd better wash off. Make ourselves presentable."

"Mm." Finn stretched and snuggled her closer with a contented sigh. "Yeah, washing off sounds nice right about now."

She nuzzled his cheek, smiling. "You feeling a little better about showing off my cute boyfriend?"

"Yeah. A lot better." He grinned slyly at her. "Maybe I should find some more things to be insecure about, if this is what it gets me. I, uh, can't pilot a ship?"

"Ooh, Finn," she cooed, as they helped each other to their feet, "what are we going to do about that?"

They teased and laughed their way to the 'fresher.


	6. The Most Magical Place Off Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and one time they fooled around while on duty.

"This is a disaster," grumbled Rey, pulling on the large, hollow head of Benny the Bantha. "I can't believe we're doing this."

"Worst mission ever," Finn agreed, adjusting his tail. "At least we don't have to _do_ anything. Just wander around looking mildly cute for a few hours, how hard can that be?"

It shouldn't be hard at all, at least not on their end. All they were there to do was get in a silly mascot costume and send the signal. One extra Benny the Bantha wandering the theme park for go, a Mild-Mannered Molator for abort.

"How do we fit together in this thing?" Rey's voice was slightly muffled by the hollow bantha head. She was on hands and knees, arms making up the bantha's forelegs and legs as its midlegs.

"I think my arms go in with your legs," said Finn, scooting forwards to add his arms to the bantha's mid-legs. With a little shuffling around, they were at least a passable approximation of a six legged cartoon animal.

"Are you alright back there? Is your back going to be okay?" Rey asked, through their headsets.

"Yeah," Finn said. It wasn't too bad, he had room to stretch inside the cloth shell. "Come on, let's see if we can walk this thing."

They made their way through the subterranean access tunnel towards the center of the park, shuffling awkwardly at first before they found a rhythm. Once they had the hang of it, it was incredibly boring.

"You know," said Rey, after their third interminable trudge around the park, "no one can tell what we're doing in here."

"Oh?"

"Mm. We could always entertain ourselves."

Finn leaned forward. Yes, he could - he nuzzled the junction of her ass and thigh and heard a happy sigh over the headset. Then he felt a phantom touch creeping up his inner thighs. He squeaked in surprise and missed a step.

Rey laughed. "Want to?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

In answer, he leaned farther forward and caught the waistband of her pants in his teeth, peeling them down. He licked along her lips tentatively and she arched her back with a soft moan.

"We have to be quiet," Finn reminded, before licking her again, more deeply.

The gentle touch between his legs slid up to press and rub gently at his hole. Finn muffled his own moan between Rey's legs, hoping she'd push inside him soon.

The penetration started small, teasing, and Finn concentrated on licking and sucking at Rey to keep himself from begging for more. Then, ever so slowly, it began to grow and expand inside him, pressing deeper and stretching wider, little by little.

Benny the Bantha's gait became somewhat more shambling as they pleasured each other, but none of the passers-by even gave them a second glance.

Finn licked Rey desperately. His face was a mess of her juices as he tongued her clit. Rey's legs were trembling and she squirmed back against him, wriggling her hips to get more, deeper.

He thought she was stretching him quicker, now that she was closer to coming herself. He felt impossibly open, spead wide in front of all these sentients, even if they couldn't see. 

Rey shuddered, muscles tensing in waves, and he licked faster, trying to bring her off again. 

"That's good," she said finally, "here, Finn, let me." She started probing his insides with a firm, vibrating touch, stroking and pressing at his prostate. He came with a shuddering whimper, cheek pressed against her thigh.

They rested, panting, for as long as they thought they could get away with, then resumed their six legged shuffling.

"I guess this mission isn't the worst," said Finn, after a while.

"It's alright," agreed Rey. "At least the company's good."

Finn felt a phantom kiss on his cheek and smiled.


End file.
